


Day One: Naked Cuddling

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blaine Doesn't Care, Comparing Penis Sizes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kurt Has a Bigger Penis, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're under the covers, but their clothes are on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Naked Cuddling

"Okay, so who was dumb enough to suggest this?" Blaine snorted, and Kurt rolled his eyes. It was Blaine's idea in the first place, and now he wanted to blame Kurt for it.

"It was _your _idea in the first place!" Kurt snapped as he placed his hand on Blaine's chest, to try and get comfortable.__

__"Oh yeah!" Blaine blushed while Kurt couldn't stop giggling._ _

__"Stop that, Kurt!"_ _

__"Stop what, baby-boy?"_ _

__"Stop being so flipping cute, I swear,"_ _

__There was a nice slience, and it was the type that was always nice to get. Since it wasn't awkward at all. That's when Blaine got a great idea, and Kurt couldn't say no to this idea._ _

__"Kurt! I have an idea!" Blaine said, hoping that Kurt would actually say yes to this._ _

__"What's your idea?" Kurt asked, and Blaine gave him a devious smile._ _

__"Let's make a bet, and that is: whoever has the biggest penis, gets a kiss on the tip by the loser?" Blaine said, and Kurt laughed. He honestly thought this was some kind of joke. But he definitely wasn't joking._ _

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, hoping he wasn't being serious. 

"Yes, I'm just really bored!" Blaine sighed, and Kurt pulled the blanket off of him. This put a smile to Blaine's face, only because he got what he wanted (like always). 

"Well?" Kurt asked, and Blaine began to blush. Kurt clearly had the bigger dick, but Blaine didn't care. All Blaine cared was that he would top Kurt. 

"Let's go to bed," Kurt smiled, but before he could do that, Blaine got to level with Kurt's cock.

"A bet is a bet!" 

Planting a soft kiss on his tip made Kurt grow hard, but that's what masturbation was for. 

"I'll be in bed in a phew, I've got to deal with this little problem of mine."

"Okay, hurry back, baby!"


End file.
